


Heart To Heart

by Andalusa93



Series: Needles and Roses [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Confessions, Flower/Tattoo AU, Fluff, M/M, Needles and Roses AU, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andalusa93/pseuds/Andalusa93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bilbo is sick and Thorin wants to make him better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart To Heart

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the perfect day for a lazy stroll through the park or a few cold drinks, basking in the general warmth of the air and gossiping in a beer garden. Yes, it was a truly wonderful day to be outside. Yet Bilbo found himself curled up on the sofa, cocooned in his duvet with the curtains drawn and feeling very sorry for himself. 

After a night of tossing and turning, Bilbo woke with a terrible pain that seemed to be radiating from his eyeballs. He thought nothing of it at first, but when he went to the window to open the curtains and let some daylight in the pain exploded. Bilbo left the room in darkness and went through to the bathroom to dig out some painkillers. When they didn't do anything, he called Ori to let him know he wouldn't be working today then crawled back to bed. 

Bilbo moved to the lounge a couple of hours later, he couldn't get back to sleep and was incredibly bored of just lying there, so he built himself a nest on the sofa with his duvet, switched on the TV and cursed. The screen was glaringly bright in the dark room, after a quick fumble with the remote he turned the brightness right down, then settled down to watch some bad daytime TV. 

Just as Bilbo was starting to doze off he was swiftly brought back into consciousness by a loud knocking sound , it seemed to reverberate in his head, almost like he could actually feel each thud. He soon figured out it was someone knocking on the door. The temptation to just ignore it and hope whoever it was would go away was great, but the sound of a familiar and very worried sounding voice calling his name made him groan. He would have to move. 

"I'm coming." Bilbo winced, his own voice far too loud. 

Refusing to relinquish the warmth of his meticulously crafted nest, Bilbo dragged the duvet with him as he shuffled to the door. All he did was unlock it and push the handle down so it was open, he didn't want to open it fully knowing the daylight would cause him further pain. Bilbo started the slow journey back to the sofa as his guest let himself in and swiftly shut the door behind him.

Bilbo flopped into his previous spotted, immediately regretting it as the sudden movement made his head spin. He let out a pitiful sound as he rearranged himself into a more comfortable position and looked up at Thorin. The man had perched on the arm of the sofa, his expression equal parts amusement and worry, a large bouqet of flowers in one hand, a bag of what Bilbo could only assume was groceries loosely held in the other.

"Hey." Bilbo greeted him, his voice barely above a whisper.

"How're you feeling?" Thorin asked, shifting slightly to face him, the loud rustle from the plastic bag earned him a disapproving glare.

"Awful."

"I got you these." Thorin said, indicated the bouquet with a small movement. "I'll go put them in some water." He added quietly and went into the kitchen to find a suitable container for the flowers.

Bilbo smiled, the other man couldn't see it, and probably didn't hear the quiet 'thank you' he uttered.

The sound of cupboard doors being opened and closed was accompanied by some indistinct mumbling as Thorin moved around, once the flowers were safely in a vase, Thorin appeared in the doorway and held up a carton. "I brought soup." He announced.

"You really don't have to look after me." Bilbo told him as he peered over the back of the sofa. All the fussing was making him nervous, he wasn't used to someone taking care of him.

Thorin's face fell, a pained expression crossed his stern features as he looked at Bilbo . "But I want to." He stated, then walked back over to sit on the arm of the sofa again.  


Bilbo just watched Thorin as he fussed with the carton of soup, turning it over in his hands. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Bilbo didn't realise how much it meant to him, he knew Thorin was secretly a really caring, thoughtful person, even if he did try seem distant and broody, but he wasn't prepared for what Thorin was actually building up to.

Thorin turned so he was looking directly at Bilbo, opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he started talking. "Look, I don't know about you, but this isn't just a passing fling for me. I just- I really like you, Bilbo." He glanced down at his hands that were still fiddling with the edges of the carton, his voice was starting to shake.  


"The first time you came into my shop, you turned my world upside down. You were like a maelstrom, an infuriating man with a cocky grin, far too confident for your own good." Thorin paused and took another deep breath to calm himself, then their eyes met again. "I thought you would be bad news. But I have never been so wrong. You're everything I didn't know I needed until I found it."

When Thorin finished Bilbo was at a loss for words. He literally didn't know what to say or how to respond, it was the revelation he was waiting for Thorin to have, it was everything he wanted to hear from the man he cared so deeply about. And the longer he stayed silent, the more hurt he looked. 

"Bilbo, say something." Thorin whispered, it was almost desperate, pleading. 

Bilbo smiled and shook his head, he could feel tears welling up, but he refused to let them fall. "Come here." He said, his voice nearly breaking. 

As soon as Thorin was near enough, Bilbo caught a hold of his collar and dragged him down. The kiss was slow and tender, he tried to convey everything he felt for Thorin in that one action, everything he wasn't able to put into words. Bilbo felt Thorin relax, the carton fell to the floor as he cradled Bilbo's head in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY  
> I guess they are officially a couple now?  
> I'm on [ Tumblr!](http://andalusa.tumblr.com)
> 
> (Have I mentioned how wonderful and delightful you all are?  
> you're all awesome, thank you!)


End file.
